The New Chapter
by The Exiled Queen
Summary: Every time I looked at them I couldn't help but feel loved completely. Not like when I was with him. I felt free and happy and not chained down when I was in their arms. I only hope we will have our happily ever after. Especially when he comes for me...
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's P.O.V./**

I stood staring at my reflection from the mirror in the Master Bedroom of the Cullen's mansion. I couldn't believe that the woman that was being reflected back at me, was me. I felt like she was a carbon copy. Not me, but at the same time she was. It was a little unnerving honestly to stare at the reflection, and not see myself within it. I felt like a plastic recreation of myself, and I didn't like the feeling one bit. I felt like I was trying so hard to be something I wasn't. Which brought a slew of feelings that I didn't particularly _want_ to feel. Especially on what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but the simple truth was that the feelings weren't just stemmed from today. They had been flourishing since the day I had first met the Cullen's.

I knew that I shouldn't be feeling this way, and I knew I could just blame them on pre-wedding nervousness, but I couldn't help but feel that it was something more than that. That the feelings that wouldn't leave my mind and heart were telling me not to go through with this. Which brought even more confusion to my already confused mind. Why wouldn't I want to go through with this. I love Edward and he loves me. We were mates. We were destined to be together, but the feelings still remained. I felt like two sides of myself were fighting for purchase, and would not give up until the other was destroyed completely. I sighed and rubbed my temples trying to alleviate my growing headache. I didn't know why but I felt like I had just unlocked something from within myself. Something that had been fighting for air for a long time. I just didn't know what it was... yet.

I focused back onto my reflection in the mirror, and once again got a twisted feeling in my gut. I didn't like all the make-up that was on my face. Or the dress that looked to be to expensive for its own good. I once again got the feeling of being something I wasn't, and it made me slightly angry. I stared into my reflection and I felt like punching the mirror. Like it was showing me a lie and not a painful truth, but even though I tried to deny it I knew that painful truth. That I had changed, and not in a good way. I had changed for them, not for me. I had bent myself to fit their perfection, all the while I was losing who I really was. I became so codependent on them that I forgot how to live without them. The last thought brought me back to when they had actually left me, and I had become so depressed that I looked like I was in a comatose state. Disgust filled my heart at that. I couldn't believe that I had become so needy for them.

I looked into the mirror and saw not my own reflection, but of that of a perfectly made doll. Made for their own needs and I felt like I actually was a life sized Barbie doll. Which once again brought an unbridled anger coursing through my body, but before I could get revenge on the mirror I heard a knock on the door. I quickly composed myself before putting on a faux smile.

"Come in," I said with fake enthusiasm that I hoped sounded real.

"Oh Bella you look so amazing," Alice squealed as she rushed into the room, and I just kept the smile on my face.

"You really think so?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, and Alice immediately nodded her head.

"Of course I do, but me wanting to see your dress isn't the only reason why I came to see you," Alice said with a rather large smile, and I immediately frowned.

"What is it Al?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"Our cousins have just arrived, and they want to meet you," Alice said with an overly happy tone, and I immediately raised my eyebrow.

"Alright," I said simply not knowing what else to say, and Alice not deterred once again grinned before disappearing out the door. I once again was brought to my reflection, and I once again wanted to punch the mirror, but quickly decided against it because I would soon meet people I have never met before. I closed my eyes and sighed. I had to get my feelings under control. Especially since I would soon be around Jasper, and I didn't want him to see my doubts. I could feel another headache coming on or it was probably the same one becoming stronger again. I heard another knock at the door and I once again composed myself, and put on a fake smile.

Alice appeared once again in the room with three beautiful blondes. I examined them from left to right. The first had long, curly, strawberry blonde hair and she stood around 5'5" tall. Her beautiful porcelain skin seemed to shine in the light (more so than normal due to the minimum lighting), and she looked a lot more mature than the younger Cullen's. The next I noticed was taller than other two. She had the golden eyes of a vegetarian vampire, like the other two. She also has hair that is long, pale blond, straight as corn silk and she is around 5'6" tall. While the last but certainly not the least. Her hair was pale, a pale blonde that was almost silver. It hung straight as a ruler to a blunt edge at her chin, parted evenly down the center, and she stood at around 5'2". I knew for a fact I had never seen anyone as beautiful as they were. They all seemed to exude confidence but it was so natural that it couldn't even be mistaken as arrogance. I smiled at them and they all smiled back.

"You must be Isabella Swan," The strawberry blonde said with a slight purr in her voice. I immediately had to fight the need to blush. Reminding myself that I was soon going to be married to the love of my life.

"Yes I am and you are?" I asked with what I hoped was a charming smile. It seemed to be because the strawberry blonde smile grew.

"I am Tanya Denali," She said and I immediately remembered Edward talking about her. I couldn't help but piece what he had said to the woman that was standing before me. Every story he had told me about her didn't seem to fit her, but what would I know? I had just met her and her sisters. I glanced at the other two blondes who smiled at me.

"I am Kate Denali," The taller blonde introduced herself and I immediately smiled at her confident tone.

"And, I am Irina Denali," The last blonde said and I once again smiled.

"It's very nice to meet all of you," I said in a polite tone, and Kate smirked. I couldn't help but get the feeling that she was undressing me with her eyes. So I turned to Alice trying to keep the blush down. She seemed to be watching the three of us with what looked like barely hidden sadness in her eyes. When she saw me looking at her she smiled.

"Bella I hear Charlie calling for you. Go and meet him I'll catch up. Okay?" Alice said and I immediately got the feeling that she was dismissing me, but I decided not to call her on it. Instead I nodded with a tight smile, and nodded towards the Denali's and left the room in search of my father.

* * *

 ** _Back In The Master Bedroom/Changing Room (3rd Person)_**

The minute that the door closed behind Bella the Three Denali sisters turned towards the pixie like girl. They all had matching frowns, and they all looked pissed.

"What we have believed has been proven factual. What are we supposed to do when _our_ mate is marrying your brother," Tanya snarled her eyes darkening even more with her rage. Alice immediately winced at the tone that had been used towards her, and she stared at them with sadness.

"I'm so sorry Tanya. My visions have showed Bella and Edward being together as vampires, and not until you three arrived did I see who Bella's true mate or mates rather were. I'm so sorry," Alice said.

"So what you're saying is that we can do nothing, and we have to watch our mate get married to someone else," Irina hissed her eyes flashing dangerously, and once again Alice winced.

"Yes, I'm sorry but once Bella is changed she will feel the pull towards you three," Alice said, but that enraged the three sisters more.

"So not only will we have to watch our mate get married to someone else. We also have to sit by as someone else's venom courses through her," Kate snarled and Tanya and Irina growled.

"Yes. Unfortunately there is no other way," Alice said her voice pained.

"We can cancel the wedding, and explain to her that we are her mates. Not that overgrown child," Irina said a desperate tone entering her voice.

"That would only confuse her, and it could possibly send her deeper into Edward's arms," Alice said with a shake of her head.

"We can't do nothing!" Tanya exclaimed her anger rising.

"Unfortunately that is exactly what you have to do. Doing anything will result in Bella becoming confused or threatened by you three. Which will give Edward a leeway into her heart more, but hopefully they won't be together long. I saw her respond to all of you, which hopefully means that Edward won't claim her fully," Alice said, her last words causing the sisters to growl.

"Alright we will stand by and let Bella get married to the boy, but don't blame us if we do any minimal thing to show that she is ours, and we are hers," Tanya said and Alice grinned.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Tanya," Alice said and the three sisters nodded before leaving the room in search of their other coven mates. Once the door was closed Alice closed her eyes and sighed. She hoped with all of her heart that Bella would find the Denali sisters. She just hoped the vision that she had just had wouldn't happen. Knowing if it did chaos would ensure. With another more heavy sigh Alice left the room in search of her own mate.

* * *

 **The Reception, Bella's P.O.V./**

As I danced with Charlie I couldn't help but shake the feeling that this was all wrong. That what I had just done would result in a greater pain of some sort, but I shook those feelings aside. I didn't want to dwell on them because they would only prove to confuse me more, and I didn't want that. I glanced at Edward who was talking and laughing with Emmett, but I once again got a twisted feeling in my gut. I had noticed relatively early in the Reception that he seemed more possessive of me. Especially when he was around the Denali's. I also noticed that Tanya, Kate, and Irina would always growl softly when he did. I heard in the back of my mind that the music stopped, and I smiled at Charlie who smiled back. He kissed my cheek softly and I stepped out of his arms, and walked towards where the Pack was sitting. Or more importantly, Jake.

I looked around for any sign of my best friend, but didn't see him. I frowned slightly wondering where he could have gone. I turned around and almost screamed when I saw him standing behind me.

"Jake that's not funny," I said but my laugh made it lose its seriousness.

"Sorry Bells," He said softly looking at the tree behind me. My smile immediately slipped off of my face at his attitude.

"Jake what is it?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see you for one last time while you're human," He replied and I immediately got a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Jake I'm going to be fine. Edward would never intentionally harm me," I said trying to placate him, but even to my own ears it sounded hollow.

"You know that's bullshit Bella. He has hurt you countless times, and I don't want to see my best friend hurt," Jake snarled and I knew he was right, but something inside of me, my stubbornness perhaps, was telling me to contradict him.

"He's my husband now Jake. We love each other, he wouldn't harm me," I once again say, and I feel like a broken record.

"Bells I can see it in your eyes that you feel that this is wrong. Please I am begging you leave with me. I can take you to a place that they would never find you in. Please Bella I can't see him hurt you again," Jake begged his eyes pleading.

"Jake we're married now there's nothing I can do. It's to late to run now," I said softly, sadness etched into my tone that surprised me.

Immediately Jake was standing in front of me. He gripped my shoulders and stared at me with compassionate eyes. "No Bells you know that's not true. I would do anything to protect you, and it's not to late. Even though you are married to that leech doesn't mean that you can't go on an impromptu honeymoon with me," Jake said and I raised my eyebrows at his last words. Which he noticed and immediately fixed. "I mean you know without all that lovey dovey stuff."

I laughed slightly at his words, but I couldn't help but feel like he was right. I did feel like what I did was wrong, but I didn't want to hurt Edward. I was then reminded of how he had hurt me in the past, and how he was acting now. How he seemed to be flaunting our relationship in others faces, and I didn't like that at all. I also didn't understand why he would leave me alone with the Denali's or why he seemed set to make sure I was always in his sight. I didn't like the feeling that I was being owned, and that I had no decision in the relationship. I also didn't understand why I was beginning to feel myself start to slowly resent Edward. Only a day before I had been head over heels for him, but now I didn't think I could spend 5 minutes with him let alone my entire life. So I looked at Jake and then glanced at the party behind me. I saw that Edward was starting to look for me, and I once again got the feeling that I was just a possession to him. Not his mate or wife. I turned my attention back to Jake who had a grin on his face.

"I think you're right Jake," I said softly, and Jake's grin grew.

"I knew you would agree," He said and before I could even blink he was in his wolf form. I could tell what he wanted me to do, and I quickly got onto his back. I held on tightly as he started to run, and I looked back at the party, and saw the Denali sisters looking for me as well. I saw their fear and anguish at my disappearance, and I immediately wanted to go comfort them, but before I could even really think of it they were out of my sight. I saw nothing else but trees and felt nothing else but the wind. I looked forward and I didn't think of my past or the downfall this could cause. I didn't think of the feelings of guilt as the wind hit my face. I didn't think of what could happen next as I looked out onto the expanse of forest to come.

No, all I saw in the trees to come was my future, and I couldn't wait to see what happened. And, I couldn't help but feel free because of it.

* * *

 **A/N; I hope you liked the first chapter of A New Chapter (Working Title). And, don't worry Jake is only platonic to Bella like Bella is only platonic to him, but he will be a big part in this story. So if you would like to make a pairing for him that would be great. Also I'm sorry if some of Bella's thoughts didn't make sense, but I promise they will soon.**

 **Also, the Bella in this story is not a weak and pathetic girl. She is strong willed and can think for herself. (Now that she has left Edward) Bella will also be OOC as well as Jake (slightly). I again hope you liked this chapter, and for the ones that read Ascending Darkness and Frozen Moon I am working on the chapters for them now.**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **\- The Exiled Queen**


	2. Author's Note

_**Hey Guys I'm so sorry that this is not a chapter, but I really had to get this out in the open. First of all I am so thankful for all the love and support you guys give me. All of you rock!**_

 _ **The other thing that I wanted to say was that I have a new idea for a story and I wanted all your help, and I know Author Notes aren't allowed, but I really wanted some advice. There is a poll on page if you want to check it out. I will really appreciate it, and for the ones that read, The New Chapter and Frozen Moon, I am almost done with their second chapters, and I hope to be done with them by the end of this week.**_

 _ **Finally the last thing I wanted to say was that I am currently looking for a beta, and I was wondering anyone was interested. It would really help me a lot and I would appreciate your help greatly. Thanks.**_

 _ **(If you can't find the Poll or want to leave a comment. Here are the choices).**_

 ** _1.) Bella gets lost during a trip into the Amazon. Where she is promptly recused by the Amazon's. Who find out that Bella is part of their tribe, and she stays with them, but when a threat makes itself known within the forest, Bella is sent to gather recruits for the upcoming battle. Where she meets Kate Denali who is her mate. Changing her world forever. The only problem, Bella is destined to perish in the battle unless her true love can save her. Will she survive and live the rest of eternity with Kate? Or will true love perish into the fiery inferno of war? (AU) BellaxKate_**

 ** _2.) Isabella Swan was born special, and everybody she met knew it, but all they saw was the happy go lucky girl she made herself be. They didn't see the Isabella Swan that was drowning within herself, and was begging to be let out. Everyday her despair grew, and she felt like she was losing herself. That is until a beautiful teacher with stunning golden eyes changed her world forever. (AU) BellaxTanya_**

 ** _3.) Her beauty was known throughout the land. Her smile burned embers of desire into anyone that saw it, and her voice could make the strongest of souls quiver under its sultry tone. She was perfect and NO ONE ever denied her. That is until a human known as Isabella Swan showed up. (AU) BellaxRosalie_**

 _ **4.) Isabella Swan was a Phoenix, and she had just moved from Phoenix, Arizona (corny I know). Her life was in danger with every turn, and she trusted no one. She couldn't, not when her life was at stake, and she had done a pretty good job of losing the monsters that wanted to hunt her down, but when she moves to Denali, Alaska and meets a woman that changes it all. When the time comes for her to run again, will she? (AU) BellaxIrina**_

 _ **5.) In a land wrought by destruction. Where the only rule was to trust no one, and keep it with you no matter what. How could a love such as theirs possibly prosper especially when they could barely stand one another! Forced to come together to save both their respective families. Will they finally find the love they had been craving in each other? (AU) BellaxJane**_

 _ **Love You Guys!**_

 _ **\- The Exiled Queen**_


	3. Chapter 3

_"May it [American independence] be to the world, what I believe it will be, (to some parts sooner, to others later, but finally to all,) the signal of arousing men to burst the chains under which monkish ignorance and superstition had persuaded them to bind themselves, and to assume the blessings and security of self-government. That form which we have substituted, restores the free right to the unbounded exercise of reason and freedom of opinion. All eyes are opened, or opening, to the rights of man. The general spread of the light of science has already laid open to every view the palpable truth, that the mass of mankind has not been born with saddles on their backs, nor a favored few booted and spurred, ready to ride them legitimately... These are grounds of hope for others. For ourselves, let the annual return of this day forever refresh our recollections of these rights, and an undiminished devotion to them._

[ _Letter to Roger C. Weightman on the anniversary of the signing of the Declaration of Independence in 1776, 24 June 1826. This was Jefferson's last letter_ ]"  
 _ **― Thomas Jefferson, Letters of Thomas Jefferson**_

* * *

 **Bella's P.O.V./**

It was around dawn when Jake and I finally reached our destination. It was a beautiful cottage in Churchill, Manitoba. At least that was what Jake had told me as we got closer. I looked at what would now be my home for the foreseeable future, and I couldn't help but smile. Jake knew me well enough to know that I loved the outdoors, and that I always wanted to visit a place like the one I was in right now. I had always secretly envied the Denali's for living in such a beautiful place like Alaska. Granted it did have its fair share of faults, but didn't every place?

I glanced at the cottage and saw that it was an old fashioned model. Which meant it probably had every room combined in to one. Except for probably the bathroom that is. I couldn't help but grin in excitement at the prospect of staying here for a while. I glanced at Jake and saw that he was staring at me with a soft smile. I couldn't help but smile back which caused him to chuckle.

"Come on Bells. Let's get you out of that dress, and in to some of your own clothes," Jake said while gesturing for me to follow him. I did, not even questioning how he already had my clothes there. I knew that although most people believed he was a buffoon. I knew from past experiences that he was always, sometimes even slightly, prepared. Which right now I was glad for. I didn't think I could last another hour in this dress. I couldn't help but feel guilty knowing that I had just ruined what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. Which in a way it was. I didn't know how to explain it, but now that I was free of Edward and his restraints. I couldn't help but feel free. It was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. A weight that I didn't know was there to begin with, but now that it was gone, I felt lighter, and I was grateful. Jake was my savior today. I just wished I had figured it out all for myself. Especially before I married him, and that thought gave me pause. Then a sudden sense of dread flowed through me. I was married to a man that I knew I didn't love. A man that didn't take no for an answer. As if knowing what I was thinking Jake bumped my shoulder with his, and grinned down at me.

His grin brought great relief to me. Because, I remembered that Jake wouldn't let anything happen to me, and once again I saw him as my savior. My savior that would never let any harm befall on me. Which made me feel safe and protected in a way I didn't think was possible. He lead me in to the cottage and my earlier assessment was right. It was like a historical cottage with modern refinements. I looked at the stove, and the microwave with mirth. I then glanced and saw that there was two twin sized beds near each other, and I once again smiled. Jake always reminded me of a squirrel or chipmunk before winter. Always trying to make everything perfect before the big day came. Even though they could fix nothing else.

"Now I know it's not much, but it was the best I could find," Jake said sheepish, and I simply smiled at him.

"It's perfect Jake thank you."

My answer seemed to ease him. "Good because this is the best place to do all the stuff we used to do," He said with a wistful look, and I was immediately brought back to when I first came to Forks. Before, Jake had fazed and before I really knew Edward. We always went hiking or we always hung out outside, and until now I never realized how much I actually missed that. Missed the days when I wasn't held down by the fear of death. Or the fear of Edward leaving me again. Which made me angry at my selfish behavior. I had abandoned Jake, and I hadn't even realized it. Or worse I did and I didn't care, because I had Edward, and in my mind I wouldn't have needed him. Or it was simply for the fact that Edward didn't like Jake. Which made me feel nauseous. I couldn't believe the behavior I had shown towards Jake, and I couldn't believe he still cared for me, but I was more than grateful I still had him.

I suddenly saw a hand waving in front of my face, and I immediately snapped out of my musings. I saw that Jake was looking at me with a slight frown, but I simply smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry got lost in my thoughts," I muttered finally seeing the bags of my clothes. "I think I'm going to go change."

I quickly grabbed a bag, and entered the room I hoped was the bathroom. Feeling Jake's stare burning a hole into the back of my skull, but all I could feel was shame, and for the first time in the hectic hours following my wedding. I wondered what exactly I was doing.

* * *

 **Back In Forks**

"Where the hell is she Alice," Edward roared as he paced the living room. His anger was clearly visible, and everyone was wary of it.

"I told you Edward I don't know. I can't see her future, it's blocked," Alice said calmly once again, and she took a chance and cast a quick look at the Denali sisters. They all had a mixture of worry and anger in their eyes. Alice knew that something like this could of happened. She just didn't expect it to actually happen. She believed that the love Bella showed Edward was proof enough, but she had never been more wrong, and she felt horrible for it. Because, what Bella had done proved that the Denali's could have approached her, and she wouldn't have reacted the way Alice believed she would. She knew that this was all her fault if only she had tried to be a better friend to Bella. Than this wouldn't of happened, because Bella would be with the Denali's. Not off somewhere with one of the dogs. Though she already knew which dog it was.

"It's all that mutts fault. Poisoning my Bella with his false words and security," Edward hissed, and Alice briefly felt angered at his lack of decorum. Especially when he blatantly read her thoughts. Alice also couldn't help but notice the way the Denali's bristled at Edward's use of Bella's name.

"Apparently she doesn't want to be _your Bella,_ " Kate said spitting the last two words out like they were acid.

"You have no idea what she wants," Edward hissed, his already dark eyes darkening even more.

Tanya not liking the blatant threat that Edward now posed, stood, and with angry eyes she stared at Edward. "Why don't you quit the act Edward. We all know why you're so upset that Bella is gone, and it has nothing to do with her being with that mutt. Well mostly."

"Yes it does! I don't want my mate anywhere near those mutts, and now one of them has taken her," Edward yelled once again, and Alice could tell Jasper was trying to calm him down. She also noticed that the Denali sisters stiffened slightly, but it was barely noticeable when Edward called Bella his mate.

"And, you're so confident that one of the dogs took her, and that she didn't leave on her own will," Irina said with a scoff, and Edward growled softly.

Carlisle hearing it immediately glanced at him a warning look in his eyes. "Edward calm down, I understand that you're mad, but making enemies isn't something you want to do."

"I don't care all I want is Bella back," Edward hissed.

"What if she doesn't want to come back Edward? What? Are you going to force her?" Tanya asked with a raised eyebrow and disgust entering her tone.

"I won't have to. Bella loves me," Edward sniped, and the Denali's in unison scoffed.

"Are you so sure of that? If she did why would she go? Without so much as a shout for help or anything to show her plight?" Carmen asked.

"I don't know, but all I know is that my mate is in trouble," Edward said, and Tanya, Kate, and Irina stiffened. Alice noticed that Kate was staring straight at Edward with a smirk, and the next moment Jasper and Eleazar were restraining him as he let loose a roar.

"Edward calm down please," Esmé begged staring at him with anguish, but it fell on deaf ears as Edward fought against the people holding him.

"Yeah Eddy calm down. We wouldn't want you to have an unfortunate accident," Kate said with mock sympathy, but her eyes belied her true emotions. Alice had never seen the normally cheerful and witty vampire be so cold, and she had never seen her golden eyes so cold and unfeeling. She had actually never seen the Denali Coven as a whole be so cold and unfeeling. Though they did have a big reason to be. One of their own coven mates was missing, and Alice understood their pain, but she could not understand the pain that Tanya, Kate, and Irina were facing. She couldn't even fathom having Jasper go missing, and he never had. So she had no experience whatsoever with it, but the pain she felt in even thinking about it. Well it must be a living Hell to the three sisters.

"You stay away from her," Edward roared his teeth bared towards the sisters.

Though Tanya seemed unfazed as she walked towards him and leaned forward so she could whisper in his ear. "I would love to see you make us."

Which caused Edward to growl, but Tanya only smirked, and Irina and Kate came to stand by their leader. "Don't worry Eddy once we find her she'll be in very capable hands trust me," Irina said with a wicked smile and mischievous look in her eyes.

"No trust us," Kate said with the same look, but then the smile left her face completely, and she looked at Edward with a coldness. "If you find her before we do, which is highly improbable, than I suggest you don't make her do anything she doesn't want to do. And, if you do than my sister's and I will make your life a living nightmare that you wouldn't be waking up from. At least not quickly."

"Goodbye dear cousins hopefully we'll see each other soon," Carmen said after a moment of silence. Her voice seemed to knock everyone out of their stupor, and Carlisle stared at them with confusion.

"What? You're leaving?"

Tanya nodded calmly before replying with an even tone. "Yes, we are but hopefully we see each other again, and soon," She paused and glanced at Edward with a smirk before continuing. "Under much more joyous circumstances, I hope."

Which caused Edward to growl softly, but he stayed put. As the Denali's left they couldn't all help but think about Bella living with them. In their home and with their family, and finally making the sisters complete. They didn't care that with every thought Edward's eyes darkened a fraction. Mostly because if he attacked them they would kill him, and have no qualms about doing so. It would be one less burden to deal with. Though once they were outside and a safe distance from the house. They turned to one another with matching smirks.

"Well that was fun," Kate said causing the others to chuckle.

"Yes it was, I have never seen their precious golden boy so upset," Carmen said with a smile.

"Though, hopefully the anger he has let loose today won't be let loose on Isabella. I do not want to think of what would happen, and what we could possibly find because of it," Eleazar said with a contemplative look as he stared into the distance. His eyes showed his worries and Carmen immediately went to comfort her mate.

Tanya replied evenly with a slightly stiff tone, but anyone that looked at her could see the worry Eleazar's statement had caused. "That just gives us more of a reason to find her, and to bring her home safely with us."

"We will find her Tanya. We have to have trust in that she feels the mating pull as strong as we do," Kate said with conviction.

"Yes, and that already gives us a head start over the others. Although we may not know exactly where she is. We do know her relative area," Irina agreed with a nod.

"Alright than let's go," Tanya said with a clap of her hands as she stared at her coven. They all nodded in unison with matching smiles now, and as one they took off running. For Carmen and Eleazar finding Isabella would be like finding a new sister, and finally completing their coven. For Tanya, Kate, and Irina finding Isabella would be like completing their whole existence. Completing their undead hearts and souls. Finally giving them the piece of the puzzle that they all thought would be left unsolved, but they also knew that Isabella was in danger, and they couldn't bare the thought of living without her. Not when they had just found her.

These thoughts plaguing their minds they only ran faster. Not even aware of the figure back in the clearing that had heard every word that was said, and already had a plan in its mind.

Good or bad? Meant nothing to it as it disappeared in to the shadows. All it wanted was something new to play with. A challenge for the century, and it knew it was about to get one. In the form of a human girl known as Isabella Swan.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey, I hope you liked the new chapter. I'm sorry if it's a little short, and I'm also sorry it has taken me so long to update. Frozen Moon is coming next. I would also like to make two requests.**_

 _ **The first is that I have narrowed down what Jacob's pairing should be. If you want you can help me decide.**_

 _ **Jacob/Leah**_

 _ **Jacob/Seth**_

 _ **Jacob/Paul**_

 _ **Jacob/OC (Male or Female)**_

 _ **My second request is that if anyone would like to help me write the sex scenes I could gladly use the help. I am alright at writing them but not good enough for what this story entitles, and I am hoping that someone can help me. If it isn't to weird or an inconvenience to anyone. Your help would be appreciated and if you wish I can give you credit for that chapter.**_

 _ **I also wanted to say thank you to the ones that have followed, liked, or reviewed this story. You have been a real inspiration, and for that I thank you. Love you all!**_

 _ **I'm sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**_

 _ **\- The Exiled Queen**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's P.O.V./**

Jake and I had been living in Churchill, Manitoba for a couple of days, and I have never loved a place more. Though I did love the wildlife in Forks. Nothing could compare to Churchill. Especially at night when the Northern Lights came out. I always stared at them in wonder. Like a child seeing a Christmas tree for the first time. The first time I had seen them. I had been playing a small game of catch with Jake. (At night which is perfectly normal). When the landscape around us exploded in a mirage of colors. I had immediately looked to the sky's. To see them for the first time. The sky seemed to have colors dancing across its surface. Seemingly twisting and turning between the stars. The moon I had also noticed never seemed to be so bright before. The silvery glow brightening the already beautiful colors. I would never forget it, and I know Jake wouldn't either.

While during the day Jake taught me how to fish in cold waters of Canada. Which I was learning pretty quickly. While during our free time we caught up on time that was lost between us. By taking Hikes or having snow ball fights. It was perfect and tranquil so much so that I almost forgot why I was here in the first place, but I always ended up remembering. Remembering the life I left behind. Which I didn't regret in the slightest, but I did regret leaving Charlie without so much as a goodbye, and I unconsciously thought of three others who I should have said goodbye to. Which always confused me to no end.

Though despite the confusion I always remembered their beautiful golden eyes. I remembered the way they seemed to be protective of me. Even though I had only just met them. I remembered the way they made me feel when I stared into their eyes. The feeling of warmth, and safety. Safety that I normally only felt around Jake. I don't know why I felt these things about the Denali Sister's, but all I do know is that I want that feeling back. I want the feeling of being protected and loved, but not suffocated by it. Which I had always felt when I was with Edward.

Just thinking about him made my heart ache. Not for lost love. Which I don't know if it was there in the first place. My heart ached at potentially causing him pain. For all my faults, hurting others on purpose wasn't one of them, and I hope to God it never will be. I hated myself for not being strong enough to end it sooner with Edward. I hated the fact that I had strung him along, and that I had never told him that I wasn't in love with him any more. Although I knew I would always care for Edward. I just wasn't _in_ love with him, and I think I never was to begin with. Which caused me to always stare at the ring on my nightstand with guilt. I had never meant to harm Edward, but I knew that he wouldn't of let me leave. At least without putting up a Hell of a fight. A fight which I was sure I wouldn't have the energy to deal with. Which in the end would of caused me to give up. Like I always used to, but now if he ever did find me. Than I would put up an even bigger one.

I sighed a pressed my head against the window I was sitting next to. Jake was currently out hunting, which meant I was all alone. Which I was fine with because I was used to be alone, but everything seemed so quiet. I was used to, even in the dead of night, the faint sound of a cars, but here all I heard was the wind rustling the leaves, and the sounds of birds chirping. I turned my gaze, and swept it around the cottage. At first it had seemed barren and lifeless, but now it had both mine and Jake's personality sprinkled in. From my book shelf full of award winning books. To Jake's weights and all around sloppiness. Although I knew he tried to tone it down for my sake. Which was one of the things I loved about him.

With a sigh I got up, and stretch my limbs. I headed towards the bookshelf and picked up _Wuthering Heights._ I plopped down onto my bed and turned to page one.

 _'1801.—_

 _I have just returned from a visit to my landlord—the solitary neighbour that I shall be troubled with. This is certainly a beautiful country! In all England, I do not believe that I could have fixed on a situation so completely removed from the stir of society. A perfect misanthropist's heaven: and Mr. Heathcliff and I are such a suitable pair to divide the desolation between us. A capital fellow! He little imagined how my heart warmed towards him when I beheld his black eyes withdraw so suspiciously under their brows, as I rode up, and when his fingers sheltered themselves, with a jealous resolution, still further in his waistcoat, as I announced my name._

 _'Mr. Heathcliff?' I said._

 _A nod was the answer._

 _'Mr. Lockwood, your new tenant, sir. I do myself the honour of calling as soon as possible after my arrival, to express the hope that I have not inconvenienced you by my perseverance in soliciting the occupation of Thrushcross Grange: I heard yesterday you had had some thoughts—'_

I stopped reading when I heard a pounding at the door. Confusion swept through me like a tidal wave. I had no idea who it could be. Especially when barely anyone lived in Churchill in the first place. At first I thought I could ignore it, but that proved to be futile when the knocking became me insistent. I closed my book with a small clap, and stood up carefully. I walked towards the door, and thought about not opening it, but I realized the person would just keep knocking. I also hoped that if they wanted to harm me. They would of done so already. At least that what I really wanted to believe. So with slight hesitation. I opened the door and felt my eyes widen at the familiar golden eyes that were boring into my own brown. Said person smirked at my shocked expression.

"Hello Isabella."

* * *

 _I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I wanted to get at least something out before I am swamped by school work. Though I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer._

 _Also the pairing for Jake is narrowed down between Leah and Seth._

 _Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words._


End file.
